จิราวัฒน์ วชิรศรัณย์ภัทร
240px |imagewidth =240 |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = วอ |ชื่ออื่น = วรัญญ วชิรปิลันธน์ อรุณ วชิรปิลันธน์ ศักดิ์อรุณ |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 3 พฤษภาคม พ.ศ. 2505 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = เซเวอรัส สเนป - แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ แจ็ก สแปร์โรว์ - ไพเรทส์ ออฟ เดอะ แคริบเบียน |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2523 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px}} จิราวัฒน์ วชิรศรัณย์ภัทร (ชื่อเล่น: วอ) เป็นนักพากย์และนักแสดงชาวไทย เคยพากย์ให้กับทางช่อง 7 ทีมอินทรี ทีมเสียงเอก ปัจจุบันมีงานพากย์อีกหลาย ๆ ที่ และมีผลงานด้านการแสดง เช่น รถไฟฟ้า..มาหานะเธอ มีน้ำเสียงคล้าย คุณ สกล รัตนพรหมมา และ คุณ พงศ์พันธ์ เจียมชวลิต แต่น้ำเสียงของคุณ จิราวัฒน์ จะใหญ่และทุ้มกว่า คุณ สกล และ คุณ พงศ์พันธ์ ผลงาน ภาพยนตร์ * War for the Planet of the Apes พากย์เป็น ผู้พัน (วู้ดดี้ ฮาเรลสัน) * Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menaceพากย์เป็น เมซ วินดู * Star Wars Episode 2: The Clone Wars พากย์เป็น เมซ วินดู * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith พากย์เป็น เมซ วินดู * ภาพยนตร์ชุด Harry Potter พากย์เสียง เซเวอร์รัส สเนป (อลัน ริคแมน) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest พากย์เสียง แจ็ก สแปร์โรว์ * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End พากย์เสียง แจ็ก สแปร์โรว์ * Pirates of the Caribbean:On Stranger Tides พากย์เสียง แจ็ก สแปร์โรว์ * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales พากย์เสียง แจ็ก สแปร์โรว์ * The Hobbit Trilogy ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะฮอบบิท พากย์เสียง เอลรอนด์ (ฮิวโก วีฟวิง) และ สม็อค (เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบทช์) * Transformers พากย์เสียง กัปตันวิลเลียม เลนนิกซ์ * Transformers Revenge of The Fallen พากย์เสียง กัปตันวิลเลียม เลนนิกซ์ * Transformers Dark of the Moon พากย์เสียง กัปตันวิลเลียม เลนนิกซ์ * Transformers The Last Knight พากย์เสียง กัปตันวิลเลียม เลนนิกซ์ * The Dark Knight Rises แบทแมน อัศวินรัตติกาลผงาด พากย์เสียง เบน * Inception จิตพิฆาตโลก พากย์เสียง โรเบิร์ต ฟิชเชอร์ * X-MEN First Class เอ็กซ์เมน รุ่น 1 พากย์เสียง เซบาสเตียน ชอว์ * X-MEN Apocalype พากย์เป็น อโพคาลิป * Iron Man พากย์เสียง โอบาไดอาห์ สเตน * Iron Man 2 พากย์เสียง ฮาเวิร์ด สตาร์ค * Iron Man 3 พากย์เสียง เดอะ แมนดาริน/เทรเวอร์ สแลตเตอรี่ * Captain America: The First Avengers พากย์เสียง โยฮัน ชมิดท์/เรดสกัล(ฮิวโก วีฟวิง) * Captain America: Civil War พากย์เสียง ฮาเวิร์ด สตาร์ค * Ant-Man มนุษย์มดมหากาฬ พากย์เสียง ฮาเวิร์ด สตาร์ค * Avengers Infinity War พากย์เป็น เรดสกัล * Avengers End Game พากย์เป็น ฮาเวิร์ด สตาร์ค , เรดสกัล * Man of Steel บุรุษเหล็กซูเปอร์แมน พากย์เสียง นายพลซ็อด (ไมเคิล แชนนอน) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice พากย์เป็น โจนาธาน เคนท์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) * Wonder Woman พากย์เสียง เซอร์แพทริก มอร์แกน/แอรีส (เดวิด ธิวลิส) * Justie League พากย์เป็น ผู้บัญชาการตำรวจ เจมส์ กอร์ดอน (เจ.เค. ซิมมอนส์) * The Wolverine พากย์เป็น อิชิโร่ ชินเง็น/ซิลเวอร์ซามูไร * Mission Impossible III พากย์เป็น ธีโอดอร์ แบรซเซิล (ลอวเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) * Godzilla (2014) พากย์เป็น โจ โบรดี้ (ไบรอัน แครนสตัน) * Kong: Skull Island พากย์เป็น เอิร์ล โคล * V for Vendetta เพชฌฆาตหน้ากากพญายม พากย์เสียง V (ฮิวโก วีฟวิง) * The Matrix เดอะ แมทริกซ์ พากย์เสียง สมิธ (ฮิวโก วีฟวิง) * Ninja Assassins นินจา แอซแซสซิน พากย์เสียง ไรอัน แมสโลว์ * Road to Perdition ดับแค้นจอมคนเพชฌฆาต พากย์เป็น คอนเนอร์ รูนีย์ (ดาเนี่ยล เคร็ก) * Shooter คนระห่ำปืนเดือด พากย์เสียง แจ็ค เพย์น * The Happening วิบัติการณ์สยองโลก พากย์เสียง จูเลี่ยน * Aliens in the Attic มนุษย์ต่างดาวตัวจิ๋ว...จอมป่วน พากย์เสียง สจวร์ต เพียร์สัน, สกิป * Prince of Persia เจ้าชายแห่งเปอร์เซีย: มหาสงครามทะเลทรายแห่งกาลเวลา พากย์เสียง นิซาม * Death Race 2 ซิ่ง สั่ง ตาย 2 พากย์เสียง มาร์คัส เคน, บิ๊กบิล, ร็อคโค่ * The King's Speech ประกาศก้องจอมราชา พากย์เสียง สมเด็จพระเจ้าจอร์จที่ 6 (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) * Johnny English จอห์นนี่ อิงลิช พยัคฆ์ร้าย 00 ก๊าก พากย์เสียง จอห์นนี่ อิงลิช * Jack the Giant Slayer พากย์เป็น ลอร์ดรอเดอริก (สแตนลีย์ ทุชชี) * The Day After Tomorrow พากย์เป็น เจ.ดี., รองประธานาธิบดีเรย์มอน เบ็กเกอร์ * Puss in Boots พุซ อิน บู๊ทส์ พากย์เสียง แจ๊ค * Clash of the Titans สงครามมหาเทพประจัญบาน พากย์เสียง แดร็คโค่ * Wrath of the Titans สงครามมหาเทพพิโรธ พากย์เป็น เอจีนอร์ * Valkyrie ยุทธการดับจอมอหังการ์อินทรีเหล็ก พากย์เป็น แอร์วิน ฟอน วิทซ์เลเบิน * The Book of Eli คัมภีร์พลิกชะตาโลก พากย์เป็น คาร์เนกี (แกรี โอลด์แมน) * Pacific Rim พากย์เป็น ฮันนิบาล (รอน เพิร์ลแมน) * Silver Linings Playbook ลุกขึ้นใหม่ หัวใจมีเธอ พากย์เป็น แพต โซลิตาโน่ (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) * Life of Pi พากย์เป็น พ่อของพาย * The Judge สู้เพื่อพ่อ พากย์เป็น แฮงค์ พาล์มเมอร์ (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty ชีวิตพิศวงของวอลเตอร์ มิตตี้ พากย์เป็น ฌอน โอ'คอนเนล (ฌอน เพนน์) * Snowden อัจฉริยะจารกรรมเขย่ามหาอำนาจ พากย์เป็น แฮงค์ ฟอเรสเตอร์ (นิโคลาส เคจ) * Live by Night พากย์เป็น Thomas Coughlin (แบรนดอน กลีสัน) *Black Mass อาชญากรซ่อนเขี้ยว พากย์เป็น เจมส์ 'ไวท์ตี' บัลเจอร์ (จอห์นนี่ เดปป์) *The Lone Ranger หน้ากากพิฆาตอธรรม พากย์เป็น ทอนโต้ (จอห์นนี่ เดปป์) *The Jungle Book (2016) เมาคลีลูกหมาป่า พากย์เป็น บากีร่า *Fantastic Beats The Crime Of Grindelwald พากย์เป็น กรินเดลวอร์ (จอห์นนี่ เดปป์) การ์ตูน * หุ่นสายฟ้าประจันบาน ไมท์ไกน์ (ช่อง 7) * กล้วยหอมจอมซน (ช่อง 7) พากย์เสียง B2 * ซามูไรพเนจร (ช่อง 7 / TIGA) พากย์เสียง ชิโนโมริ อาโอชิ *คุณจิ้งจอกจอมแสบ พากย์เสียง มิสเตอร์ ฟ็อกซ์ *Batman: The Killing Joke แบทแมน ตอน โจ๊กเกอร์ตลกอำมหิต พากย์เสียง บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน *Batman: Assault on Arkham แบทแมน ยุทธการถล่มอาร์คแคม พากย์เสียง บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน โทคุซัทสึ * อุลตร้าแมน ทีก้า (APS) พากย์เป็น โฮริอิ มาซามิ , นาคาจิม่า เคโกะ (อีวิลทีก้า) * อุลตร้าแมน ไดน่า (APS) พากย์เป็น นาคาจิม่า ซึโตมุ * อุลตร้าแมน ไกอา (APS) พากย์เป็น ฟูจิมิยะ ฮิโรยะ(อุลตร้าแมน อากูล) , โอกาวาระ ซาโตชิ , โคยามะ อาซึชิ * เรสคิวฟอร์ซ (Rose) พากย์เสียง ซีกะ ,เสียงเรสคิว คอมมานด์เดอร์ ในเรื่อง * เกคิเรนเจอร์ (Rose) พากย์เสียง ฮิซาสึ เคน(เกคิช็อปเปอร์), มาสเตอร์เอเลฮัน คิน โป, มาสเตอร์ เผียง.เปียว, เคนมะแห่งปฐพี มาคุ, ชิเกนโชว ซึอุกุ / ดัน ซีรี่ส์ * กระบี่ไร้เทียมทาน พากย์เป็น ฮุ้นปวยเอี๊ยง (ฉีเส้าเฉียน และ กุ๊กวนจง) (MV Video) * จอมยุทธซิมเซ่งอี่ พยัคฆ์ลำพอง พากย์เป็น ซิมเซ่งอี่ (ฉีเส้าเฉียน) (MV Video) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย หมวดหมู่:นักแสดงชายไทย